The Call of Legaia
by Favorite of Chaos
Summary: Ken gets his disk that he orders and he and his girlfriend gets a trip that is not part of the package with that disk.
1. Chapter One the Call

The Call of Legaia

I don't own of either Legend of Legaia, the playstation even if I own a system or Digimon I do own anything that is not from the game or the anime…

Summary: Ken gets his disk that he orders and he and his girlfriend gets a trip that is not part of the package with that disk.

Chapter One the Call

"Ken your package is here." Jiro called out holding out a parcel that is small enough for a video game.

"Thanks now I can play this game that I have wanted to play since I played the demo." Ken mentioned as he ripped open the box to show a box with 'Limited Edition' and 'Legend of Legaia' on it. His teenage body running straight back to his room in high spirits, and in hopes to call his girlfriend over right then and there.

"About time he started not to act like he is being watched all the time." Jiro sighed as Ken ran off.

"Are we going to have the ability to use the phone or is he going to use Email this time." Makoto asked grinning since when Ken got the demo for the game he is so excited to now own he used the phone talking to all his friends for hours.

"I hope he uses the email option. I am going to need the phone tonight." Jiro stated sighing but smiling.

Ken set up his monitor for the computer for his playstation, and grabbed the demo disc of his new game.

"She said that she would help me with the moves if she saw me play this through." Ken muttered as he played the demo over and over as he waited.

"Ken-Chan your girlfriend is here." Makoto called as she knocked on the door.

"Thanks mama. Could I have a cake and some juice to share?" Ken asked as he got up from his chair and winced as one of his legs had fallen asleep on him. He stood there waiting for the numbness to fade away.

"Yes dear, some cake and juice will be a great thing. Now don't play for hours without a break. We don't need her family getting worried that you are doing more than just playing a game." Makoto told Ken as the door opened with a shocked Ken staring at her at the assumption that there would be more than the game.

"Mama we are waiting for after High school for that." Ken stated in shock. Ken mother just laughed and walked to the kitchen to get him his cake and juice.

A girl with light purple hair, round glasses framing her brown eyes, wearing a dark purple shirt and brown pants walked into Ken's room holding a few leaves of paper. She gave Ken a smile.

"Hi Miyako, thank you for wanting to help me with the arts." Ken stated as he finished the demo again. This time instead of restarting the demo he turned off the system and took out the disk and put it in its case and went for the unopened case when he was done pulling off the plastic wrap his mother had brought in the juice and cake.

"It's not a big deal. I just want to see what has you talking about for hours. Coming to help will show me it." Miyako told her boyfriend, she is glad that he isn't obsessed with trying to fix his mistakes anymore. "So what makes this version different than the normal disk?"

"One there is several items you get from the start like fifty healing leaves and thirty magic leaves as well as higher starting money and the second it isn't a black disc but golden." Ken went soft when he said black.

"Ken," Miyako sighed and went closer to him, "I wish that you would get over your past."

"Miyako, thank you." Ken sighed and looked down with a thought, 'I would love to go on an adventure with you', "I want to be with you."

"Well put your disk in and start playing." Miyako said trying to change the mood to what it was before she asked about the version of disk.

Ken pulled out the blue disk that had a full grown Genesis Tree rather than the blue disk that has Xain on it and put the disk into the system and when he hit the power button everything went weird.

_You will get your wish, an adventure to take away the past. Please help my people. They are in dire need. With your help they will help you._

Nobody heard this plea but the plea came…

**_A/n: Finally a new story and one that just popped out of the blue. So i decided to go with it. What do you think happened? Who was the voice that made the plea that no one heard? And is something up with that disk?  
_**


	2. Chapter Two Where are we?

The Call of Legaia

I don't own of either Legend of Legaia, the playstation even if I own a system or Digimon I do own anything that is not from the game or the anime…

Chapter Two Where are we?

A storm raged overhead the sea rages and a boat overturns sending the occupants to their deaths. A glow happened over the overturned boat and two teenagers landed in the ocean next to the boat. The darker haired teen pulled the lighter haired teen onto the boat before hauling their body onto it. The storm cleared on the second day that they were on the overturned boat. But by then they didn't know much. On the third day a fishing boat saw them.

"They're freezing." A voice boomed over the darker haired teen.

"Do you think that they were out like that since the storm?" another voice boomed though it was softer than the first voice.

"I guess. They need to get out of the soaked clothing but we don't have spares to put them in." the first voice boomed again and the darker haired teen groaned.

"We will need to forget about fishing, and take them back to the village." The second voice boomed and with that the voices left the two teens shivering next to some supplies.

More voices, so loud and noisy. Can't they tell that hearing them hurt? A soft voice told them that they had to drink this warm stuff. The two teens did and then after the hurting head stopped aching and they were split up the boy who had dark hair was taken and stripped rubbed down to dry and warm him, after he was dry warm wool tunic and trews were put on him and then taken to as soft and warm bed.

The teen that had lighter hair was a girl and the women of the place swiftly got her dried and in a woolen shift. There was a lot of speculation on who the two sick teens were, but the conclusion was that they were from the sea kingdom, the kingdom that sailed the wide ocean to avoid the dangers of land.

It took a fortnight for the two to recover from their rescue.

"Where am I, what is going on?" Ken asked as he noted that he was with a lot of elderly people. He looked around and they seem to be leaving for something.

"Oh! The youth is awake. Where you are is the village called Rim Elm. You were blessed by Ferti to be rescued by one of our fishing boats. What is going on, well, the hunters have returned and ahead of the Mist." A gentle older woman answered his two questions then she left to greet the hunters.

"Ferti? Rim Elm?! How?" Ken muttered to himself and looked to his left and saw Miyako starting to wake so he hissed to her. "Miyako, somehow we are in the game."

"But how?" Miyako asked as she sat up.

"I don't know, but we are going to have to play along or we could die." Ken looked down, "What do you know about the game?"

"Mist is bad, Seru is bad, there are special trees and that is it." Miyako answered quickly as she heard someone coming back into the building that they are in.

"So they did awaken. May I ask your names, I am the Elder Tomah, leader of Rim Elm?" An elderly man wearing grey robes and holding a knarled staff spoke to them.

"I am called Ken and this is Miyako." Ken answered slowly as if he didn't know what to do.

"Is she your betrothed?" Tomah asked surprising them both and Ken nodded so that they wouldn't get separated. "Thought so, you wouldn't let her go until you were pried from her to let us start healing."

Both teens were blushing, and Ken figured that landing next to the boat in freezing conditions might have made him try to keep her from drowning.

"We will bring hot food to get over the chill you have from your boat overturning during the winter storms." Tomah stated as he walked to another area and a younger woman, just nearly Sora's age, came in holding a tray with two plates with steaming meat and some tubers.

"When you finished with this you will be given medicine for your ordeal." The girl stated as she put the plates on their laps.

"Thank you." Both stated as they dug in, the meat was tender but gamey, and the tubers was a cross between potatoes and turnips and tasty. The medicine was more like tea than anything but the tea was thick and cold.

When they were allowed to leave the building that they were placed in, they had learned that it was the elder's building a place for where the elderly go, and explore the village they learned that it was winter and that there was a few inches of snow.

There was an inn, a cave, a tree near the middle of town, a field for farming, and twenty houses. They were given a house that the previous owner was a hunter that never came back from his hunt. They learned most of the villagers and Ken was pressed into learning from the monk since the elders said that he would be hunting the week after Vahn, a boy that would be turning fourteen following the next winter. They learned that all able-bodied men are turned into hunters while the women learned to weave and they tend to the farms. Those that are not able-bodied like Val, Vahn's father, and Illas, Ixis's father are given tasks around the village, Val is the one that makes the decisions on where supplies go and Illas does repair work.

"For someone that is fourteen you don't have very many skills to be useful in a hunt." Ixis taunted Ken before a lesson from Tetsu.

"Well, I never had to hunt." Ken stated knowing that it could get on Ixis's nerves but it needed to be done.

"The village needs water. We are going to run to Hunter's Spring and carry as much water as we can save I am going to be protecting you from Seru monsters that might be outside the Mist." Tetsu stated looking at the boys in front of him, Vahn a blue haired boy that is strong and can be a jerk to some people, Ixis a light greenish-brown haired boy that would be hunting a week after Ken and acts tough, and Ken.

"The rains are going to be coming why don't we wait until then?" Ixis asked looking a little frightened.

"This is the last test for you to become hunters. If you do not react properly during a hunt you will die or become a Seru monster this is to see if you will be able too. If you have listened to my teachings you will have very little to fear." Tetsu stated calmly he handed them several empty water bags and walked with them to the gate.

"I have a question, what does the Mist do to a human not wearing a Seru?" Ken asked and Vahn stared at Ken.

"Ah, a good question for someone that doesn't know much about the Mist. Depending on how long the exposure to that evil stuff one could go mad, or heightens ones fears. That is why mental training is taught." Tetsu answered without much feeling. They got to the door without any more talking.

"Ah, your see how they react to the Mist test. I remember this; this is a great way to see; that is how I got to be a door guard." Jonon laughed opening the door.

The outside of the wall was so foggy and the only this that wasn't tall grass was the game trails and the path to the Hunter's Spring. The four ran to the spring and filled the water bags. Ken having trouble filling the third while holding two, Ixis was doing the same as Ken, but Vahn was filling the fourth when Tetsu called them to run back to the village since the hunters had left there already.

The wind had changed; Ken could see that Tetsu is more at edge. Something was moving through the grass and jumped out in front of them. Tetsu went on the offensive and attacked the rear of the monster it gave a scream and turned to shards of light.

"What we call Gobugobu, they are Seru monsters. They were once human but the person that wore the Seru was completely controlled and was turned into that." Tetsu told them once they got close to the gate of Rim Elm.

"So we just killed someone that had no control over their actions?" Ken asked appalled at this now learned fact.

"We just killed a monster that would have no qualms of killing you." Tetsu told Ken and then he turned and knocked the pattern on the door.

**_A/n: I just didn't want to make it the same as other Legaia fics and in the game they did say that people went missing and they had no clue on why, i just made the why. So what is going to happen next? Where is the start of the Adventure?  
_**


End file.
